Forever Waiting
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: If they were taken from you; how long would you wait for the love of your life to return? Ardeth/Rick


I own nothing!

NOTE!: Jabari=Future Rick! Thought about not saying that though it's obvious, but I don't want anyone asking where Rick is. Oh and it's Ardeth/Rick.

Enjoy & Here we go...

* * *

"Again, Jabari." Ardeth says while backing away from the heavily breathing youth.

"Come, Ardeth we've been at this all day! We can't take one break?"

Ardeth swings his sword expertly in front of him preparing for the next confrontation. With a sigh Jabari shakes his head before looking up at the Medjai through his lashes. He grins and springs to his feet twisting the sword over his head with ease. Ardeth ducks and blocks the next blow before the young man flings himself at his surprised teacher. They fall into a heap on the ground; Jabari's laughter ringing throughout the stone room.

"How about that break now?"

Ardeth brings his hand up to caress Jabari's face, "If you wish it, my Prince."

Guiding his head forward their lips meet in a soft, chaste kiss before the young prince leans in to rest their foreheads together. Silence rings throughout the room as they enjoy their intimate moment; breathing the same air.

Footsteps echo down the hallway and Jabari brushes his lips across Ardeth's cheek before quickly rising to his feet. A messenger hurries into the room,

"My Prince, Your father wishes to meet with you."

"I'm on my way."

Once the page has left, Jabari leans against Ardeth's back as he puts away their swords and gathers his belongings. Feeling the tension of his young lover Ardeth steels himself to have the same conversation they always seem to have lately.

"Why can't I just go with you and live with the Medjai?"

"You are a prince, Jabari." Ardeth sighs, "Your place is here."

"Why? You said yourself I can fight like no other. And what about this? Does it mean nothing?" Jabari demands before ripping off the gold band on his left wrist.

Ardeth swallows as he looks down at the dark symbol of the Medjai contrasting boldly with the princes oddly pale skin. He remembers the day the king called upon him to teach his son to defend himself; then he was a palace guard in line to become chief. The shock of bright hair, like the sun, was the first of many surprises Ardeth received from the boy. He couldn't handle being out in the sun for long periods of time so they started their work in doors. On their first sparring match Ardeth caught sight of the tattoo and recognized the boy for what he was: A warrior of Ra; a Medjai by blood.

Knowing what problems this would cause for the youth he had given Jabari his gold cuff and told him to never take it off. Then it happened so suddenly that Ardeth can't say for sure when it happened, he fell in love with the prince. His charge was obvious in his own adoration for Ardeth, but what could be done about it? A Medjai serves the king and his family to their death, but there are lines that can never be crossed.

Ardeth takes the gold cuff from the Jabari's hand and fastens it to his wrist. The sun catches his own matching cuff and light bounces around the room with the movements of their clasped hands. A soft hand covers Ardeth's cheek and carefully moves over the tattoos on his face. He remembers receiving them, the day he became a true Medjai. His head is screaming at him to pull away from his prince, to remember his place and the oath he swore to always protect the pharaoh and his family.

Even from himself.

But his heart _begs_ him to realize that he would give _anything_ to be with this man. His body _screams_ for his touch. The few times they were alone long enough to enjoy one another was when Jabari begged his father to be allowed to visit the Medjai camps. It has not nearly been enough time.

"You must go, the Pharaoh is expecting you."

"We'll meet up later?" Jabari asks with a sigh, dropping his hand.

"Yes, I will be there if you wish."

"I wish." He says with a smile and leaves the room.

* * *

Night has fallen upon Egypt and Ardeth stands guards outside the pharaoh's walls with his men. He tries to focus on his task, but can't help and think about the prince that will soon be waiting for him. The guards will switch in a matter of moments-

"Medjai, Medjai my father needs you!"

Twenty heads snap up in the direction of a screaming and frantic princess Nefertiri before running towards the door. Breaking down the door Ardeth sees Imhotep and his priests racing from the room.

"Make sure none of them escape!"

Anck Su Namun turns to hiss in their direction with the pharaoh lying dead at her feet. With a steady hand Ardeth draws his sword and slices through her stomach, hearing Imhotep's cries of anger. The rest of the night is a haze of constant searching while Anck Su Namun's body is prepared. As the sun rises the Medjai scour the hills and caves for any sign of Imhotep and find nothing. They return at nightfall to a morning city waiting for Jabari to take the thrown.

Ardeth leans his head down unable to believe he forgot about the meeting with his lover. Leaving his horse with an attendant he walks to the burial preparation chamber for news of Anck Su Namun. A silence rings down the corridor and upon his entrance he understands why; there stands Imhotep with a blade to Jabari's throat while his priests load Anck Su Namun's body.

"You took my lover Medjai, its only right I do the same."

"Know that if you kill him nothing will stop me until I feel your blood coating my hands. You will beg for death and when you finally receive it you while spend eternity begging for mercy while you wander the land of the dead deaf and blind. Release him Imhotep."

Jabari meets Ardeth's gaze and his fear rises at the despair in those beautiful blue eyes. How could he have forgotten? They thought they were so carful, no one but the Medjai knew of their relationship. Now Jabari will pay for Ardeth's actions with his life; the life Ardeth would do anything, be anything to protect.

"No, I owe you Medjai."

Ardeth's scream mix with Jabari's anguished cry as Imhotep slices the young prince's throat. Pushing his hostage to the ground Imhotep races away with his Anck Su Namun's body, while Ardeth vainly tries to stop his lovers bleeding. Crystal, blue eyes capture Ardeth's gaze as tears of pain and fear fall from them. Jabari's struggles start to slow and Ardeth can feel his heart breaking as those beautiful lips silently mouth, _I love you._

"And I you, my love. I'm so sorry."

Warm blood coats his hands as they take away the princes body. His men gather around him offering their support knowing how deep their chief felt for the prince.

"We will hunt him, we will find him and we will kill him. The worst way we can."

* * *

Screaming priests struggle throughout the room as Ardeth looks coldly upon their suffering. He makes his way to the center station and gazes at Imhotep while another Medjai sharpens a knife.

"He was waiting for you Ardeth Bay. Your lover called out to you when he heard me approach and imagine his surprise…"

The high priest smirks cruelly at the Medjai.

"If you had kept your hands off, he would still be alive. How does it feel to know you caused your lovers death? There's nothing worse than that, is there?"

Ardeth can think of nothing to say, he knows it's true and pointing out the fact that Imhotep killed his own lover would bring him no satisfaction. It wouldn't bring Jabari back.

"Ardeth?"

He nods and they capture the priest's poisonous tongue and slice it from his mouth. After wrapping him they throw Imhotep's body into his sarcophagus, adding scarabs to feast on his flesh. Muffled cries work through the linen as they seal him inside. Ardeth watches all of this as if it happens in flashes, he can take no pleasure in the man's defeat.

Not when he feels defeated himself.

* * *

Falling to his knees on the dark sand Ardeth screams at the moon and sky.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, give me another chance! I'll do anything just please don't take him from me! He did nothing wrong!"

Leaning forward Ardeth presses his forehead into the sand; his shoulders shaking. How could he have let this happen? How can he live knowing what he has done?

Throwing his head back to take a breath Ardeth looks directly into green cat eyes. Sitting up, he stares at the large black cat sitting calmly before him; its tail sweeping back and forth. The cat twitches its head to the side as if asking a question.

"I just want him back."

The words spill from Ardeth's lips and the cat straightens its head.

_What would you do for such a privilege?_

The soft, powerful voice rings in Ardeth's head and he flinches back with a start. It can't be…but he knows the stories. And if it will give him Jabari back…

"Anything."

_Would you wait forever? Live, until his soul is ready to join you once more?_

"Yes."

_Then so be it. Guard Egypt well and stay true to the one you seek, Medjai and then you will get what you so desperately wish for._

Ardeth bows; his head returning to the sand. When he rises again the cat is gone and he looks towards the sky.

"Forever. Fear nothing Jabari; I will be here when you're ready. No matter how long it takes."

* * *

It's been hundreds of years and Ardeth still waits for his lover to return. He and his men watch as people fight for Hamunaptra; while blood is spilled onto the sands they swore to protect.

At the end a lone man with a shock of blond hair stubbles out of the ruins of a proud site that Ardeth can still remember.

"Should we kill him?"

The question shakes Ardeth out of his thoughts and he looks around at his men.

"No, he will never make it through the desert."

They all nod, pretending they don't know why their chief let the man live. Pretending they don't notice the similarities between the soldier and their prince.

Ardeth feels the weight of the gold cuff on his wrist; his heart constrict painfully as the lithe, blond man staggers off into the never ending Egyptian sands.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's really short!

I've been wanting to write an Ardeth/Rick story for a while though and with my other two fics waiting for me to finish them I was hesitant about posting this and falling in love with it lol. This has been left open for possible future chapters; just know that it won't be undated frequently until I finish one of my other fics.

What do you think? Want more? Reviews feed the muse monster, rawr!


End file.
